Life of pain
by Edward'sGirl97
Summary: Bella has a very bad accident happen to her and shes trying to get over it, but shes having trouble with it, so will she find comfort in Edward or will she just block him off? Bella human Edward family vamp. rated T
1. Chapter 1

a/n Hi I'm a new author and my very first fanfic ever so please no bad review's

so here we go review= preview

Bella pov

it is my first day of school and I was going to attend forks high and I am so bummed out .I previously lived in phoenix with my mother and Phil .my moms name is Renee and she understood me but she remarried when I was very young like 7 or 8 .as of now I am 17. but back to Renee well now i am going to describe Phil he is a minor league baseball player his teams name I do not know. but he was very muscular . So that's all that there was about them oh and they are also very nice to be around. So back to my story so I was going to forks high as i mentioned before and as to how I got here well here it is . ***** flashback*****

Bella time to go or do you want to be late for you're first game of the year she said as I screamed to her " mom I need to stop at family dollar I just remembered that izzy needed me to bring her two water bottles " okay Renee called from the car and I quickly threw my brush in my bag and ran as soon as I got off the last step she honked the horn I got in the yellow Volvo ( sorry I had to give that to Renee to but I will give one to Edward to) we were driving over train tracks and there was a lot of traffic and we were parked directly on the tracks and then the guards went down and the train was coming (oh and Phil was in the car to) so we started panicking Renee told me to get down and I did so they held hands and kissed the most passionate kiss I've ever seen and in the next second the train crashed in to our car and I felt pain and concern for my mom and step dad but the pain was from my right leg and there was a cut all the way down my leg and it was about an 1 quarter of an inch deep and I screamed so naturally Renee turned around and she said I love you and closed her eyes and did not open them and I checked for a pulse and she didn't have one so I started to cry and then I checked Phil and he didn't have on either so I cried even more and then I noticed that I was an orphan and I got out of the car and ran to the hospital and when I got there some staff people lifted me on to a bed and in the stitches room to stitch my leg up and it hurt bad *****end of flashback***** and so that's how I got here and I live with charlie my moms ex and he's very nice to me and I think he is going to be fine about Renee and for my homecoming present a red Chevy that will help me get to school so I can finish high school my dad bought it off of billy black and his son which is totally in crush phase with me and I just want to be friends but he is consistent and I just hope that he goes to my school so I am not alone there as a new student so I asked him if he went to my school sadly he said no I had to go to school on my own and today was the day so I ate breakfast and grabbed my keys and got to school when I parked in i noticed that there was no one in the lot accept a Greek god it looked like and he was standing next to a beautiful gray Volvo and as soon as i saw that I started crying and he came to me and asked me what was wrong I could not speak so I just walked away and I got in the school and as soon as I got in the bell rang luckily I got my schedule the day before school and I had biology first argh I said I hate biology as soon as I got there the only seat left was omg save me from having to answer the questions that he was going to ask ….............


	2. Chapter 2

A/N SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGIN' THIS CHAPTER IS DETECATED TO AURORA C. THANKS AND THE REASION I ADDED YOU TO MY AUTHORS LIST IS BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO SAY SOMETHING TO MY STORIE AND I VERY MUCH THANK YOU FOR THAT ! I DID THIS FOR YOU CUZ YOU REALY MADE ME HAPPY JUST FROM THAT LITTLE BUTTON YOU PRESSED I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING SO I'LL SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ.

EDWARD POV

I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE GOING TO ENGLIGH TODAY

SO I STOOD BY MY CAR

AND THEN THE BELL RANG

AND A RED CHEVY PULLED UP

AND PARKED IN THE ONLY SPOT LEFT

AND SHE GOT OUT

I NOTICED THAT THAT WAS THE NEW GIRL

ESIBELLA SWAN

I WAVED TO HER

AND SHE LOOKED AT MY CAR

AND KINDA BROKE DOWN

I CAME UP TO HER

AND TRIED TO CALM HER DOWN

THEN SHE LOOKED IN MY EYES

AND I ASKED HER WHATS WRONG

AND SHE JUST RAN AWAY

THEN THE BELL RANG WICH MENT BIOLOGY

SO I GOT THERE

I REALLY LIKED BIOLOGY

SO I WAS THE FIRST ONE THERE

AND BELLA WAS THE LAST

THOUGH THE TEACHER DIDN'T MAKE HER DO A INTRODUCTION

WICH MADE EVERYBODY WANT TO KNOW HER NAME MORE

BUT I ALREADY DID

SO THE ONLY SEAT LEFT WAS AT MY TABLE

AND SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS ABOUT TO ERRUPT RIGHT THERE

BUT I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO NOTICE

SO SHE JUST SAT DOWN

AND DIDN'T TALK

SO I STARTED THE CONVERCATION

(SORRY IF I SPELLED THAT WRONG BUT IF I DID REVIEW ME PLEASE )

SO YOU LIKE THE RAIN I ASKED HER AND SHE JUST LAUGHED

YOU'RE ASKING ME ABOUT THE WEATHER SHE SAID

YEAH I GUESS I'AM

SHE REPLYED SAYING NO ACCTUALLY I DON'T ANY COLD WET THINK I JUST DONT LIKE

THEN I LAUGHED AND LISTENED TO THE TEACHER

THEN SHE ASKED WHATS SO FUNNY.

I TOLD HER IF SHE DID NOT LIKE THE RAIN THEN WHY DID SHE MOVE TOWATEST PLACE IN THE CONTINENTAL U.S

SORRY I NEED REVIEWS AND NOT JUST FROM AURORA NEATHER.....................

SO PLEASE I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU SAY JUST REVIEW OK PLEASE BYE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I OWN NOTHING

AS TO MY OTHER STORIES

I FORGOT ABOUT THEM AS to the DISCLAIMER SO

I AM DISCLAIMING THEM NOW

SORRY IF ANBODY THOUGHT THAT WAS BAD

OK so I know I left you hanging sorry

but here is what I want you to do

read …............................................

Edward pov CHAPTER 3 SOMETHING WE DID NOT SUPPOSE WOULD HAPPEN!!!!

I ASKED BELLA IF SHE LIKED THE RAIN

AND SHE SAID NO

THEN EXPLAINED HER POINT OF VIEW OF THE RAIN

SO I JUST LAUGHED AT WHAT SHE SAID

SHE SAID THAT"EVERY COLD WET THING SHE JUST DON'T LIKE AT ALL"

SO I SAID THAT IF SHE DIDN'T LIKE THE RAIN THEN WHY DID SHE MOVE TO THE WETEST PLACE IN THE CONTENENTAL U.S

AND SHE ANSERED SAYING MY MOM REMARRIED AN...............

I CUT HER OFF SAYING SO YOU DON'T LIKE THE GUY?

NO SHE SAID "PHIL IS REALLY NICE" AS GIVING ME HIS NAME.

AND WITH THAT THE BELL RANG AND I WALKED HER TO HER LOCKER

AND SHE TOLD ME MORE ABOUT HER LIFE AS TO WITH PHIL,CHARLIE AND RENEE

"SO?" I SAID AS I WANTED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER

AND SHE STARTED LOOKING IN MY EYES

I DIDN'T MIND BECAUSE MOST GIRLS DID THAT

BUT SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS CONFUSED

SO I ASKED HER WHY SHE WAS CONFUSED

SHE SAID THAT THE LAST TIME SHE SAW ME MY EYES WERE BLACK AND NOW THEY ARE GOLDEN BROWN .

AND I SAID THAT IT WAS THE FLORESENCENT LIGHTBULBS THEN I WALKED AWAY

THEN WHEN I GOT HOME ESME WAS ON THE COUCH READING SOME HOME REDECORATING MAGAZINE

AND THEN I CLEARED MY THROAT AND SHE LOOKED AT ME WORRIED

I SIGHED "WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ESME" SHE CLEANED A NEAR PERFECT CHAIR OF AND TOLD ME TO SIT

THEN IT GOT REAL QUIET "SO" I SAID AT THIS POINT I WAS GETTING ANXIOUS

SHE TURNED TO ME AND SAID "WE HAVE TOO MOVE"

AND I ASKED HER WHY WE HAD TO MOVE

SHE PAUSED SHE DIDN'T SAY A WORD SO I READ HER THOUGHTS

AND SHE SAID IN HER THOUGHTS "JASPER LOST CONTROL"

AND I SIGHED LOUDLY

AND I NOTICED AT THE CORNER OF MY EYE HE WAS ON THE STAIRSWITH HIS HEAD IN HIS HANDS

SO READ HIS MIND HE KEPT CHANTING " YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU COULD'NT HAVE JUST WENT ON SHOPPING HUH WE SHOULD'VE JUST WENT TO SEE THE NEW SHOES OR SOMETHING YEAH ALICE WOULD'VE LOVED THAT SHES IN TO THE FLATS OR BALLERINA SHOES OR WHATEVER AND SHE WOULD'NT HABVE MINDED MY ABCINCE AT ALL AUGH WHY DID SHE TRY TO STOP ME FROM IT SHE WOUL'VE NEVER GOT HURT"

I TURNED TO ESME AND SAID WHERE IS SHE(I WAS REFIRING TO ALICE NOT ESME)

AND HER EYES WENT TO THE SPEPS AND JASPER WHO WAS NOW BALLING AND I READ HIS THOUGHT'S AGAIN AND HE WAS FEELIN THE PAIN ALICE FELT AND THEN THE COMFORTING IMBRACE OF ESME AND THEN ESME FELL CAUSING MORE PAIN TO HIM AND I FELT IT THROUGH HIM AND FAINTED THEN CARLISLE WAS OER ME I OPENED MY EYES TO FIND ALICE IN THE NEXT BED TO ME SCREAMING AND I SHOT UP UNAWARE THAT I WAS GRIPING THE BED I WAS IN BECAUSE OF THE PAIN I FELT FROM THE THREE I STILL HAD'NT SHUT JASPER OUT HE WAS THRASHING BECAUSE OF ALICE THEN I FELT LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO FAINT AGAIN AND BLOCKED IT TO CONCENTRAIT ON ALICE SHE WAS SCREAMING BECAUSE SHE WAS HAVING MEMORIES OF HER HUMEN DAYS AND THE PAIN SHE FELT AS SHE GOT STRUCK OVER AND OVER AGAIN BY A HAND THEN A FIST THEN IT WAS A KNIFE THE KNIFE WAS SLAMED HARD IN HER STOMACH I WINCED IN PAIN BECAUSE I FELT IT INSIDE ME AND SHE LET OUT ON OF THE MOST LOUDEST SHRIECKS EVER AND THEN SHE STARTED TO FADE TILL IT STOPPED ALL OF A SUDDEN AND SHE FELL INTO SLEEP WELL ANYWAY I WAS CLUTCHING THE BED AND IT HAD BEEN CRUSHED TO THE PAIN I FELT THROUH THE THREE ESME, JASPER AND THE ONE MOST HURT ALICE.

I LAYED THERE THE REST OF THE DAY AND THEN WAS ALOWED TO GET OUT OFF BED BYE ESME BEFORE SHE HAD WENT AND USED CARLISLES SRINGE (AKA NEEDLE) AND HAD DRAIND A DEER FOR EACH OF US AND PUT THE BLOOD IN A CUP AND GAVE IT TO US

I DRANK MINE AND TURED TO ALICE WHO WAS LOOKING BLANKLY INTO SPACE SHE HAD A VISION SO I DESIDED TO TUNE IN

\************************VISION**********************************************

IT WAS ME AND BELLA IN A CHURCH I WAS NEXT TO THE MINISTER AND THEN "HERE COMES THE BRIDE" GOT PLAYED ON MY PIANO AND IT WAS'NT ME PLAYING SO I GROWLED A LITTLE THEN BELLA CAME OUT I COULD'NT SEE HER BECAUSE THE LIGHT BEHIND HER WAS TO BRIGHT

***************************VISION*OVER*FOR*EDWARD***********************

AND THEN ALICE CUT ME OUT OF HER HEAD..

I WAITED TILL' THE VISION WAS OVER AND ALICE CAME OUT OF IT SHE SAID "EDDIE" DO NOT SAY ANYTHING I WILL NOT TELLYOU WHAT HER DRESS LOOKED LIKE" "IT'S BAD LUCK"

WHATEVER I SAID MENTALLY I WOULD FIGURE IT OUT IN TIME SHE WOULD THINK OF IT AND THEN I WOULD KNOW YEAH AND I COULD NOT WAIT TILL' SCHOOL TOMARROW

" HEY YOU CALL ME EDWARD NOT EDDIE" I SAID WITH A SMIRK

SHE HAD REALISED THAT SHE HADN'T DRANK THE BLOOD AND SO SHE DID THEN LOOKED AT ME WITH A DRIP OF THE LEFT OVER BLOOD ON HER LIP AND JASPER CAME AND KISSED IT OFF "AUGH" I SAID BECAUSE I WAS SAD THAT I DIDN'T HAVE NO ONE YET BUT I KNEW THAT I WOULD PROPOSE TO BELLA JUST NOT NOW AND WITH THAT JASPER RELEASED ALICE "DO YOU FORGIVE ME" HE SAID

SHE REPLYED SAYING "ALWAYS" AND IN ANOTHER INSTANT THEY WERE KISSING AGAIN I THOUGHT ABOUT BELLA AGAIN AND HOW SHE SUNG TO MY SENCES AND MY HEART AND AT THAT MOMENT I WAS CONTENT TILL I HEARD A KNOCK on the DOOR ARO AND THE DENALI CLAN WALKED IN AND THEY NOTICED ME IN THE BED AND ALICE&JASPER KISSING AND CLEARED their THROATS SO ALICE AND JASPER WOULD STOP THEY STOPED AND JASPER SCOOPED ALICE IN HIS ARMS AND SAT HER ON HIS LAP THE DENALI CAME TO HELP JASPER WITH HIS POWER SO ELESAR SHOWED HIM HOW TO DO IT AND THEN TANYA STEPED OUT of the CROWED AND THEN SHE STARTED FLIRTIN I WAS NOT IN THE MOOD THIS WOULD BE A LONG TIME WELL I DIDN'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW LONG THEY WOULD STAY I READ CARLISLE AND HE SAID IN HIS THOUGHTS "ONLY SEVEN DAYS EDWARD SEVEN DAYS"

WELL THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG SEVEN DAYS............

************************************************TO BE CONTINUED**********************************************************

A/N PLEASE REVIEW

my advertised story titled Alice by reader13lovesbooks

summery Alice was born and abandoned 1987. The Cullens took her in, later discovering that she gets visions. When they move to Forks, she befriends Bella. But what happens when Alice's "brother", Jasper, starts to show some not-so-brotherly feelings to her?

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 41 - Words: 62,095 - Reviews: 1810 - Updated: 6-29-09 - Published: 3-14-09 - Alice & Jasper

EVERY PERSON WHO READS THAT ADVERTISED STORY PM ME PLEASE

I WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY I INFLUANCED

OK BYE I WILL UPDATE INA WEEK OR SO

GOING TO CHURCH CAMP AGANST MY WILL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH AND PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE THERE IS

A TEST ONTHERE TELL ME IF YOU COULD READ THE WORDS THEY ARE ALL SKRAMBLED

OOPS SPOILER ALERT ;) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

NOW THAT I HAVE YOU'RE ATTENCION HERE IS A SONG I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO I WALL POST A SONG TOEVERY CHAPTER I DO FROM NOW ON

SONG / ARTIST

HEY HEY SUPER CHICK (TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK) PLEASE:::::::::::::::::::)))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

I dno twilight boooooohoooooooooo :( hahaha just kidding

Tanya was gitting on my nervs she tried to kiss me fifteen time's really she did I counted ( all edward fans help edward and kill tanya for trying to kiss our man !!! who,s with me review me and tell me if you're in I can make us a search partie and get bella too then we can go after tanya yeah!!!!hahaha sorry I got carried away whoop's. ) and she had only been here two days counting this morning I am glad esme gave me clairance to go back to school so I am going to school today yes I got the forecast from alice she said that it would be cloudy all day I am going to be nice to bella soon I was in the school parking lot and I was parked next to bella's truck I noticed she was inside it so I went and tapped on her window she jumped she looked like she was asleep before I inturupted her I said sorry and was about to leave when she said " please edward you stay please" the last word's were a whisper but I could hear them then we talked and then it was I week of talking and then we went to the meadow then I declaired her my girlfriend she didn't know about the vamp thing.

But she will know soon cause she is very obserbant i decided to tell her about it and she took it cooly wich I don't understand most girls would run away screamin and I was waiting for that today I am taking her to meet my family she said when I menchoned the family thing she said "edward what if they don't like me" I replyed "so you're scared not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but because you think they wont approve of you" she said " yeah I mean i've seen carlisle he is beautiful and what about you're sisters rosalie,alice then it's you're gorgeous brothers 'emmett jasper I mean I am so ordinary so plain and you're family are god's and godesses and I am just I havent even seen esme she is going to make me more selfconcious" I got tired of the speech she made she stoped talking and turned to me I walked to my car she followed suit we were at my house in a shocking ten minutes we were in bellas truck and thetruck protested the whole way cause apparently bellas truck is my cars grandfather yeah its possible we got there and I stiffend cause jasper was standing in the doorway and he looked mad

ahh I got scared writing that

there is a site called bitefight and if you sigh up it's free and on the sign up page there is a bow that says something about who is the friend that led you here type in there if youplease xxbloodsuckerxxif you pick vampire if you werewolf coughjacob fanscough haha just kidding no offence to jacod fans just needed a joke in here but still I don't know about werewolfs so if you pick that sorry !!!but here is a deal if I get two sign ups with me (as in xxbloodsuckerxx that is me so if I get 2 of them with my name as their creator I will update both off my stories and add a new storie thatn i'am sure everybody will love

love,cms92843

love ya !!!

bye.


	5. an

A/N~~Hi guys I might stop doing this story I don't think people like it so I dont know if you want to take this story over and finish it review or pm me and let me know ok

well thats it

cms92843 out :(


	6. Chapter 6

Wells I'm sorry I haven't been updating ,but I started school and that got in the way ,then, I got grounded and, then ,I started reading breaking dawn and never really got around to doing that.

Well I'm thinking about giving up one of my stories.

I figured that if I cant update to that story what good is it in my name.

Ill post a poll on my profile and ask which of the stories ill hand out.

The story that I'm not going to give out WILL be updated more often.

I'm sorry I've been holding out on you and most of you are mad at me I know but im asking for my readers back.

If you say no to me that's fine but ,will you say no to the sad widle smiley face

= (

with love,

cms92843


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I just renamed myself

my new name is Edward'sGirl97

and I mad a website come check it out here's the link.

.com/


End file.
